Aurora: The Moon Keeper
by RawrILoveYooh
Summary: Kiba, Hige, Tsume and Toboe meet Aurora, the moon keeper.She is a lone wolf with no pack. She holds the key to paradise, so she joins up with them. Will they make it to paradise? ALSO HxOC! PLZ R&R! EDITED
1. Chapter 1 Aurora

**Well this is my first story so please read and review!:) I DO NOT OWN WOLF'S RAIN**

Hige sniffed the air with his nose to find food for him and his pack members, but mostly for him. He glanced back at his three friends, Kiba, Tsume, and Toboe and complained, "Man, I can't smell anything, not even a rabbit!" "Calm down, we'll run into a dead deer or something soon, so just be patient and keep looking," Kiba assured Hige. "Man, is food all you ever think about?" Tsume rudely asked. Hige answred with a goofy smile and replied, "I also think about girls." The wolves traveled longer for hours and not a trace of meaty scent came to Hige's nose. Instead of their natural wolf form, they were traveling in their human forms. The three wolves were in a forest far away from cities. Hige was a little grumpy because he was the hungriest of his pack. He scanned the forest around him for a meal. No use. Not a tempting scent nowhere nearby the wolves. Hours later, he was finally able to pick up something! He picked up a delicious scent, but also a weird scent. He yelled, "Hey guys, I think I smell something!" He ran to the two scents, then Kiba and Toboe followed behind.

Hige ran and ran until he ran out of breath. The other two finally caught up to the two mixed scents. And there it was, a wolf eating meat from a dead deer's carcass. The wolf was black, had emerald-green eyes, and on the wolf's ankle was a tattoo of a diamond with circles by the points. The wolf was a female, and looked like she had a bad injury on her leg. The wolf also had a necklace with an amulet. On the amulet, there was a "C" shaped moon and had a small circle between the moon's points. Kiba could tell that the amulet was "The Emerald Moon Crest". Hige and Toboe just stared at the amulet. Kiba was surprised that this mere wolf held the amulet.

The wolf just stood there, staring at the wolves. She could tell they were wolves just like her, so she thought they would probably want to scare her off just to eat the meat of the deer. She backed away from the deer carcass, showing them she didn't want to fight, to just take the meat and let her go.

Hige exclaimed, "Hey, we're not going to try and take you're meat or anything! We're not here to fight!"

She stopped backing away, and was relieved they weren't going to fight her. She was in no condition to fight.

Hige asked her, "So you're also a wolf like us right? So who are you? What's your name? Where'd you come from?"

She looked into his amber eyes and replied, "_Yes, I am a wolf. My name…. is Aurora…I've come from afar… so who are you_?"

Hige answered, " I'm Hige, he's Kiba, He's Tsume and the runt is Toboe" Toboe ignored Hige's comment but pouted a bit.

Aurora studied the 4 wolves' features. Toboe had long girlish red hair, wore a collar red shirt, wore jade-colored pants, and wore combat boots , and had golden eyes . Tsume wore a leather tight black outfit, and had white hair in a ponytail, and had golden eyes. Kiba had brown, long hair, wore a white shirt with a jacket, jeans, wore sneakers, and had sapphire blue eyes. Hige had amber colored, bushy hair, wore a yellow hoodie shirt with long sleeves, blue sweat pants, tennis shoes, and had pretty amber eyes.

Kiba interrupted, "So I can tell you're wearing the amulet of the ancestors. So you're the moon keeper?" Hige and Toboe glanced at each other with clueless faces.

Aurora gazed into Kiba's blue eyes and answered," _Yes, I am 'the Moon Keeper'." _

" So it is true_," _Kiba replied looking down at the ground. Hige became irritated with the whole 'moon keeper' conversation because he didn't know what the hell they were talking about.

He finally butted in and asked, "OK, what the hell are you guys talking about?"

Aurora laughed a wolf's laugh and left the subject, "_Here, you guys can have the rest of the meat, after you're finished, I'll tell you all about it_."

Hige quickly digged in and started stuffing his face with loads of meat. Kiba and Toboe joined in.

Aurora asked, "_Why are you guys disguised as humans_? _There's no need for it_." The eating wolves stopped eating and looked up at Aurora, showing confused faces.

"Well, to not let humans catch you. Don't you have a human disguise?" Toboe explained.

Aurora answered, "_Well, yes, but you don't have to in this forest. Humans don't come hunting in this forest, because it's so far away from the nearest cities, villages, and towns. It's very rare that humans are seen in this forest. That's why there's so many animals living in this forest, because it's very peaceful and safe." _The three wolves glanced at each other with amazed expressions. They never heard of a forest without any signs of humans.

The male wolves went back to eating, and Aurora finally turned into her human form. The wolves turned to study her features. She had short, amber hair almost reaching her shoulders, with barrettes on both sides of her head, the barrettes holding back strands of hair from covering her ears, and a curled bang across her forehead to the left side. She wore an orange T-shirt and a dark red sleeveless, thin vest hoodie, wore a short black shirt with short tight, black shorts, and wore lace "VANS" shoes.

Hige stared at her with a big smile and mouth dropped and complimented, "Wow, your name suites a pretty, cute babe, exactly like YOU!" Aurora gasped a bit, and blushed a little. She complimented back, "Well, you're pretty cute yourself," Hige smiled happily while turning a little red. Toboe giggled a little under his breath.

Aurora stated, "OK, I think it's time to tell you guys the story about this amulet," All the wolves quickly tried to find a spot to sit down. Hige sat down next to Aurora, still smiling happily. The other three wolves sat across from the 2. Aurora smiled at Hige because he was next to her. She faced the other two wolves, and started explaining," OK, so this is how it goes…"

**Looks like there's a little HigexAurora there huh? Well I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! I edited it because I didn't think it was fair to leave tsume out. I'm new to this so PLZ PLZ review! 2nd chapter will be up soon =]**


	2. Chap 2 The Moon Keeper's story

**Well, here's the second chapter I hope you enjoy it!=]**

"Dozens and dozens of years ago, the ancestors needed to create a specific key to open paradise. They came up with creating this amulet, known as 'The Moon Star'. A chosen wolf, known as 'The Moon Keeper' is supposed to be gifted with the ability to activate the amulet's ancient power. The wolf must be born with a tattoo of a diamond with green circles at each point on the ankle. When the keeper is born , the leader of the pack must perform a sacred ritual to seal the necklace onto the keeper's neck. Once it is sealed, the keeper can never take it off, and it is stuck on the keeper's neck until paradise is open for all the wolves. It also grants the chosen wolf amazing powers and abilities, but the wolf learns how to use them later on in his or her life. No one else is able to open paradise but the wolf who holds the amulet. After paradise is opened, and the chosen wolf has entered, the necklace disappears off the wolf's neck. But, in order to begin the activation process, the keeper must go to a certain place, and at a certain time. Like I must go on a full moon's night and the mountains where the moon shines upon the most. I don't really know how the activation works, but it's said that the keeper will know what to do." Aurora was finally finishing up the story. The male wolves were very fascinated by the story, all except Tsume, who just sat there bored. Toboe was the most amazed of the male wolves.

He looked up at Aurora with a bright smile and commented, "Wow Aurora, that's such an interesting story!"

"Thanks Toboe," she replied. She was happy that everyone liked the story, besides Tsume. Kiba was astonished by the story. He said to himself, ' So she would be able to lead us to paradise?'

Hige trailed off subject and asked, "So have you ever had a pack before?"

She gazed into his amber eyes for a moment, then looked down with a sad expression showing on her face and explained, "I've only had one pack before, but that was when I was born. After I was born, all the pack members treated me differently, like I was a dog. They were jealous that I held the amulet, and they were always insulting me and being rude. Not once did they ever say something nice to me. My father had to be sacrificed to protect the pack from a hunter before I was born, so I only grew up with a mother. I was grateful for her because she always comforted me and looked out for me. None of the wolf pups in the pack befriended me because they were jealous that I was the keeper, so I didn't grow up with any friends either. Everybody used to say that I was too weak to be the keeper, that it should be a male wolf's opportunity, or that I just couldn't handle the power that it granted me. When I was 7 months old, human hunters came into the forests and lit it on fire to make animals run away to their trap and shoot them. The pack tried to get away, but it was too late. The plants, and flowers of the green forest burned to the ground, leaving only ashes behind. The trees came crashing down to the ground, smashing down small animals. Me and my mother almost managed to get away, but one of the hunters got a clear target on her, and shot her. She forced me to runaway before the hunters could get a good target on me. After that, I was always on my own, running from cold blooded humans who wanted to try and take the necklace from me and wolves. Ever since the fire incident, I was always alone and I never had a pack to call my own," she stated with sorrow in her sweet, soft gentle voice. "I wish I never became the chosen one. I didn't ask for it. I didn't want all the wolves in my pack to hate and dislike me so badly. I wish my mother never got shot, and she was still here with me," she started tearing up, so Hige put his hand on her shoulder to comfort her. He gently moved his hand to her cheek to wipe away the tears.

Toboe felt bad for her. They were very alike. She lost her mother, and he lost Granny. Images of Granny played in his head, over and over again. He missed Granny just as much as Aurora missed her mother.

"Sorry for breaking out like that. I promised myself I would never cry for her," She apologized. Hige told her, "You don't have to be sorry for anything." He felt bad for her. 'She didn't deserve that' he thought to himself.

Aurora was glad Hige was the one to comfort her. She really liked him. He was the first wolf that she really wanted to grow close to. She happily smiled and stated, " Thanks Hige. You're one of the coolest and nicest wolves I've ever met." Hige gazed into her green eyes with a shocked and happy look. No other girl has ever said something like that to him, or even feel that way about him like Aurora did. He gave her a happy smile and stated, "Wow Aurora. Thanks. No other girl has ever said something to me like that before." She felt a little more happy. She was glad she was able to meet Hige.

"OK, I'm guessing you guys want to get out of this forest and on to the next nearest city, right?" She asked the 3 wolves.

"Yeah, you can lead us out of these woods?" Kiba asked.

She replied smiling, "Yup, I sure can. Here, follow me."

She started walking through the thick, green forest. Hige walked on the side of her, and started asking her random questions. Kiba, Tsume, and Toboe followed behind the two. They started giggling and started chatting away. They enjoyed each other's company. It's like they were almost inseparable. They chatted away until they finally reached the end of the forest.

"Well, this is my stop, and your guy's start toward the next city."

Toboe wondered, "You're gonna stay in this forest?" She replied holding her right arm, "Well, once I feel better from this injury, I'll start towards the next city."

Hige frowned sadly and stared at the ground. He didn't want to leave Aurora's side. He didn't want to leave her on her own.

She asked looking into Kiba's sapphire blue eyes, "So, where are you guys headed?" He replied emotionless, "Paradise." She had a shocked look. She replied looking at the ground, "Paradise, huh?" Toboe goofily smiled and exclaimed, "Yep! We're sure to find it!" Hige smiled and exclaimed, "Yeah, Aurora! Hey here's an awesome idea! Why don't you come with us? It'd be about time we had a girl travel with us!"

She gasped a bit at the question. She looked down at the ground, her eyes half closed.

Toboe told Hige, "You just want her to come because she's a GIRL?" "No! Not just because she's a girl, runt! Because she's fun to be with!" And he playfully punched Toboe on the shoulder "Ow, that hurt you know!" Toboe yelled. Tsume whispered to Kiba, "Do you really think it's a good idea to let her come with us? What if she 's setting us up in a trap?" Kiba didn't answer him.

Hige turned to face Aurora and asked, "So, what do you say?" He really hoped she would say yes.

Toboe encouraged, "You would finally be able to have a pack of your own!" She kept her eyes on the ground and said, "I don't know."

Kiba surprisingly told her, "It'll be better if you opened the gates of paradise with a pack on your side. You wouldn't have to enter alone."

The other 4 wolves were surprised at Kiba's words.

The male wolves stared at Aurora for an answer. She finally smiled and said, "Promise it'll be fun and adventurous?" Both Hige and Toboe said at the same time, "Promise!" Kiba just nodded. She smiled happily and stated, "Well, I guess you guys now have a girl in your pack."

Hige yelled happily, "Wahoo! And hopped around and embraced Aurora. She returned the hug smiling enormously and even blushed a bit.

Toboe screamed, "Yay! And skipped around his new and improved pack. Kiba just smiled, and Tsume just decided whatever, and smiled a little. The pack switched to wolf form, and ran towards the next city. Hige started howling happily, then Aurora, Toboe, Tsume and finally Kiba. Aurora ran alongside Hige. Both Aurora and Hige were extremely happy. She finally had a pack to call her own, even though it was all guys. Hige was very, very happy. He didn't have to worry about leaving Aurora on her own, or even miss her. They were going to Paradise together. Aurora knew this was going to be a new beginning for her. And all 5 wolves knew that a new journey was about to begin.

**Whoo hoo! She's apart of their pack! What will happen next? Plz review more it'll encourage me to keep writing. Tune in next time! Chap. 3 will prabably take a while so plz be patient=]**


	3. Chapter 3 A glance of the past

**Hey there!! Long time no see, huh? well I'm soooo sorry it took such a long time to update. I've been crammed with a whole bunch of stuff. But I really hope it's worth the wait. And thanks to the ones who have commented. PLZ comment some more:) Well this chapter gives you a look at Aurora's past. Reading it will be very useful in the upcoming chapters. So PLZ PLZ enjoy!! **

The 5 wolves were on their way to the nearest city. They stopped by a river to rest and to regain strength, all in their wolf forms. They hadn't eaten since they met Aurora, the new addition to their distinctive pack.

Hige, the happy-go lucky tan wolf searched the surrounding forest for a meal to fit his hardworking stomach.

The other 4 wolves took time to rest and quenched their thirst.

Aurora lapped the fresh, clean water, while Kiba, Toboe, and Tsume slipped into a dreamy slumber around the river.

She stared at her reflection in the water.

She was unhappy at her reflection, growled, and splashed at her reflection with her paw to make the reflection disappear. She turned around and walked to a tree to lie down to try and rest a bit. She laid her head between her paws to be comfortable, and she instantly drifted into a peaceful sleep.

It was moments after that Hige trotted over to each wolf and dropped a dead bird in front of their noses.

The wolves woke up from their comfortable slumber and began filling their stomach with the tastey meat from the bird.

"Thanks Hige!" Toboe told Hige. "No problem, just get your strength back," Replied Hige. The rest of the wolves happily thanked Hige.

When they were finished with their meal, the sun was getting ready to set against the beautiful, pink and orange horizon.

Toboe noticed, and asked, "Hey, Kiba, do you think we should continue finding the town today? I mean it will be getting pretty dark soon, and it will already be nighttime." Kiba glanced at Toboe and questioned," Why are you asking me? You should be asking Aurora that." Aurora turned to look Kiba and gave him a confused look. He continued, "Well, yeah, she's the one who will lead us to Paradise, and she knows the exact time and place to go. So Aurora, do you think if we stay here for the night, we'll still have time to get to the mountains before the full moon approaches?"

She smiled and replied, "I'm pretty sure, because the moon I saw yesterday was a new moon. So we'll have plenty of time to get to the mountains before the night of the full moon." Hige was relieved. He didn't want to continue the journey towards the town. He wanted to just stay by the river for tonight.

It was now nighttime, and the sky was covered with countless numbers of wondrous stars, and it looked amazing. The moon had still been a little of a new moon, but surely the next day it would become a waxing crescent.

All 5 wolves were getting ready to sleep for the night, and changed into their wolf form. They all slept near each other, and they all said their goodnights to each wolf in their pack.

4 wolves were now fast asleep, dreaming of peaceful thoughts. Kiba dreamed of running across a grassy plain, Tsume dreamt of running across an icy field, chasing a deer, Toboe dreamt of being with Granny, lying down next to her in a flowery garden full of flowers of all shapes, sizes, and colors.

Hige was only half asleep, so he didn't start dreaming yet.

Aurora was the only one that didn't fall asleep. Instead she was in her human form, lying on her back and arms lying on her stomach. She stared up at the night sky, staring into the bright, shining stars that clouded the sky. Memories of her past began to race in her mind.

_Flashback_

_It was a warm summer night, and the pack was walking through a thick forest, with flowers blossoming and showing off their new petals._

_Aurora's mother, Riley, walked beside her sweet 2-month old daughter along with the rest of their pack. Aurora saw the other wolf cubs dancing around their friends, enjoying each other's company._

_The leader, Moonray, halted to a stop, and beaconed the rest of the pack to come to a stop as well. One of the wolves asked confused, "Moonray, why have we stopped?"_

_The wise leader sniffed the air, smelling a horrible stench that was not too far off. He gasped, and his blue eyes widened once he caught what the scent was; human. He also smelled blood on them. Some of the wolves started to inhale the stench into their noses, and they gasped in shock. They started to bark "Human!" and "Blood!"_

_He hurriedly turned to face his pack, and commanded , "Everyone, hunters are coming this way! We must go and find shelter before they catch us! Follow me!"_

_He quickly changed course, and he and the pack ran to some thickets covered in grass. "This way, quickly!" He barked, signaling each wolf into a thicket. Every wolf was in a thicket now, and all the wolf cubs were shaking franticly, including Aurora._

_The leader crawled out of a thicket, and inhaled the surrounding scents around him. He now smelt smoke, and fire! Not far from them, the humans had lit a huge fire to drive away the small animals and lure them into the traps that waited for them. The beautiful springtime flowers burned, leaving behind only ashes._

_The leader quickly commanded the pack to run away, and to get out of the blazing forest as fast as they can._

_The fire came closer and closer, and so did the hunters._

_Wolves tried to outrun the fire, but it almost lit the whole surrounding forest. Trees came crashing down , and crushed small animals, and packmates as well._

_Riley and Aurora ran, and had caught up with the leader. They sniffed the air, and they smelt the hunters behind them. "Riley, you take Aurora and get out of here as quickly as possible. She is the only one who can open Paradise for us wolves, and so you must protect her. Now, GO!"_

_She nodded, and ran a few steps up a hill from the leader with Aurora._

_Riley heard a gunshot and a painful yelp, and turned to see the leader and the hunters behind them._

_Moonray was bleeding heavily from his hind leg, and he collapsed to the ground. She gasped, and her eyes widened in shock._

_Aurora glanced back, and stared in a horrified way, mouth slightly opened, and eyes widened in shock. Riley cried, "MOONRAY!"_

_He was breathing heavily now, and tiredly snarled, "Don't worry about me! You just get out of here with Aurora NOW!"_

_The hunters laughed, and shot him once more, on the other hind leg. He yelped , and whispered, "Go Riley, while.. You Still have The…..chance," He slowly shut his eyes closed, and stopped breathing._

_Riley finally snapped out of it, and signaled Aurora to run away from the heart breaking scene._

_There was a yelp, and a gunshot sound._

_Aurora turned to see her mother nearly falling, blood spilling everywhere. The hunters started laughing again. Aurora' s expression changed into a traumatized and frantic expression. She started to shake uncontrollably, and her ears slanted against her head. "Go Aurora, GO!" Aurora snapped out of it, and ran from her mother and the hunters. She was still traumatized, and ran and ran until she was finally out of breath. She was now safe, and she muttered to herself, "Mother…"_

_End of Flashback_

Tears were now streaming down Aurora's cheeks. Remembering the life-changing night was like finding a needle in a haystack. Aurora changed to wolf form, and howled sadly to the new moon. She howled for 6 minutes, and laid down to sleep.

She stopped to inhale the smells, and gasped. She had smelt the stench of hunter, coming closer and closer to her pack…..

**Well there it is!! And yes, the waxing crescent and all that is true, I looked it up. The 4th chapter probably won't take up so much time. So PLZ PLZ comment some more, oh and plz tell your friends to read it too. It would really help me:) Tune in next time!!**


	4. Author's note very important

Hey guys I know I haven't updated for a while. It's put on hold, and, not many people are reviewing :'(. But I'm not stopping the story. I will continue updating, but for right now, it's on pause. I've been working on this new story for Naruto. It's called, "A Healing Heart" and please read and review it!!! So that's why Aurora's story is on hold. Please don't be mad! I will update as soon as possible. If you want a preview just send me a message ok?:)

Sincerely, CamelliaBlossomWolf.


	5. Chapter 4 Fight

**Hey there, it's been a while, huh? Well I'm finally back on track with Aurora, sorry it took so long, and sorry it's a little short, Ijust wanted to hurry up and post it. Well I want to give all my thanks for the people who have reviewed, favorited it, etc., and I want to give a special thanks to Blood and Ashes, you rock girl!:) I hope it's worth the wait, so, on with the story!**

Aurora started to panic, so she changed to human form, and ran to everyone's side to shake them awake.

First she ran to Hige, "Hige, Hige, wake up! C'mon, you have to wake up!"

Hige wouldn't budge. He still stood soundly asleep.

She started to think, and got an idea.

She changed to wolf form, and leaned down towards Hige's face.

She gave a half smile, and started to lick his muzzle.

His eyes flashed open with surprise and excitement.

He looked up to see her, half asleep and happy.

"Aurora, that was you?" He asked, wolfishly grinning happily.

Aurora yelled, "Hige, I'm so glad you're awake! Come on, we have to wake up the others!"

He cocked his head to the side with a puzzled expression.

"Why? What do you mean?"

The two changed to human form, then she grabbed his hand to help him stand up.

"What's wrong?" He asked again, more wary this time.

She decided to answer him, a frantic look on her face, "I smell hunters, and blood."

He inhaled the scent, and his eyes grew wide, his mouth hanging slightly in a frightened/shocked way.

"Oh no" he said.

"TSUME! KIBA! GET UP!" He yelled, shaking them in an attempt to wake them up.

The three wolves slowly raised their heads, looking at Hige angrily.

"What the hell is it, Hige?" Tsume said, obviously irritated.

"Smell the air," Hige ordered.

Tsume took sniffs, and quickly got up. "Damn it!"

Kiba and Toboe woke up to all the commotion.

They both asked puzzled, "What's wrong?"

Aurora replied frightened, "Hunters are on their way here!"

Kiba stood up, taking in the smell around them.

"They're a half a mile away, but they seem to be moving faster," He informed us.

His eyes grew wide, and all of a sudden, he commanded yelling, "Everyone, get down now!"

Everyone dropped down, then a loud gunshot lit across the grassy plain.

From far away, Kiba could see two armed men coming their way.

"We have no choice, we have to fight. If we run away, they'll just follow behind," Kiba said with a calm expression. "Everyone, get ready!"

Everybody changed to wolf form, and waited for the men to come.

Their heads laid low, fur bristling, fangs in an aggressive snarl, and claws digging at the ground.

They saw a good sight of the men.

One of them started to aim a gun towards the wolves, then Kiba blazed past the others, charging for the guy with the targeting gun.

He went for the arm, but the guy knocked Kiba down with the gun, and he yelped.

He aimed at Kiba, but Tsume swooped in and bit the guy on the neck, his sharp teeth sinking into the man's flesh. The man collapsed, and Tsume pulled back his lips in a fearful growl, his gold eyes glaring frighteningly at the other man.

The man started to get one of his guns out, but Aurora head butted him to the ground, pinning him down. Hige and Toboe came running after her. She snarled at the man, then bit into his neck. She crushed her teeth into the skin, then when she noticed blood, she stopped and got off.

In Hige's mind, he said, "Wow! What a babe!" She panted a little, then turned to meet Hige's happy wolf grin, and he complimented, "Wow, Aurora! You sure can fight." She smiled, and replied, "Thanks, Hige, having to move everywhere means you have to stick up for yourself."

"Alright, I think it's time we head out," Kiba said.

Everyone started to look puzzled. "Why now?" Hige asked.

"Because, there will probably be more where they came from," He pointed to the two men they had to kill, "We have to keep our guards up, and most importantly, we have to take Aurora to the mountains before the Full Moon comes, so we can't waste anytime. We'll head north, right, Aurora?" Kiba asked. She looked at the path ahead of her, and nodded with a slight smile. "Alright, let's go"

The wolves were now walking into a lush, green forest.

It was sunrise, and Toboe and Hige were now starting to complain.

"Man, when are we going to take a break?" Hige whined.

"You're always hungry, porky," replied Tsume, easily aggravated.

"Tsume's right, Hige, almost every hour you always say that," Toboe admitted.

"Oh, be quiet, runt," Hige commanded.

Aurora sniffed the air, then came to a stop, still inhaling it. Everyone noticed, then also halted. "What is it, Aurora?" Hige questioned confused.

"I smell another wolf," She answered, starting to scan the forest around them.

Everybody else smelled it.

"We should just leave it alone," Kiba stated.

"But, I also smell blood, what if it got hurt?" Aurora protested, obviously concerned.

She sighed, while Kiba continued, "It probably killed a bird or something, don't worry about it," He reassured.

Aurora didn't want to let it go, but, it would be better not to argue.

Then, everyone heard a rustle in a nearby bush.

All the wolves stood froze.

All of a sudden, a paw stuck out, followed by another, a tail, which resulted as a wolf.

It was a red, tan-like color, with hazel eyes, and for some strange reason, it had a collar with a charm that had the letter "H" on it.

On it's neck, it had a large, bloody scratch on it.

**Oooh, is it a new packmate? We'll see in the next chapter, I have NO idea when I'll beable to type it. So please review, it makes me happy and want to continue!:]**


	6. Chapter 5 Leo

**Hi, well here's your new update. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and please don't forget to review!**

The wolf glanced at the pack, with pleading, hazel eyes.

It slowly shut it's eyes closed, then collapsed on it's side.

Aurora rushed to it's side, kneeling down beside it.

She examined its scratch, smelling to see if it's fresh, and how bad it is.

The others just stood there, observing Aurora's actions.

She stood up and got some medicinal leaves, then gentely placed them on the bloody scratch.

"It looks like he'll be okay," She alerted, glancing at each of her packmate's faces.

Hige looked concerned.

"Why don't we go find some food?" She suggested, gazing at Hige.

"Finally!" He exclaimed.

"Alright then, let's split up and search," Kiba commanded, readying himself.

"You guys go on ahead, I'll stay and make sure he's alright," Aurora said, looking at the injured wolf.

"Then I'll stay with you," Hige suggested, a worried expression visible.

"No, you go on, I'll be okay, don't worry," She replied, smiling assuringly.

Hige didn't want to leave, what if that unknown wolf will try to kill her when it wakes up?

What if it tricked her?

Kiba and the others started their search in their wolf forms, running in different directions.

Hige remained where he was, his expression more worried and cautious.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Go, find a tastey rabbit!" Aurora encouraged, budging Hige to go.

He then turned, then changed into his fluffy wolf form and started to run.

Aurora then turned her attention back to the tan wolf, staring at the collar quizzically.

**_Later that Evening_**

Kiba came back with a small bird in his teeth, Toboe with the same, Tsume a bigger bird, and Hige with a lucky catch of a rabbit in his mouth.

The others lyed down and started crushing the animals with their teeth and swallowing the chunks.

Hige trotted toward Aurora, and sat down next to her and started gulping down bits of the rabbit.

He finished half of it, then sat it down.

He licked his muzzle, then leaned his head down, and started pushing the leftovers of the rabbit to Aurora with his nose.

He whimpered, "_Here, eat the rest, recover your strength."_

Aurora smiled, grateful for having someone like Hige always by her side.

"No thanks Hige, the moonlight will keep me from going too hungry. You could save the rest for him when he wakes up," She recommended, pointing to the hurt wolf.

Hige turned to glower at the tan wolf, saying "Tch" in wolf talk.

Aurora sighed, sensing Hige's jealousy.

"Why not?" She asked, glaring questionabley at Hige.

He pulled back his lips in a snarl, _"Because, we don't know anything this guy, he could be dangerous! Besides, I gave this rabbit to you, not him." _

"Well, I'm giving it to him," Aurora demanded, grabbing the rabbit and setting it down by the wolf.

Hige growled angrily, then stood up and left to sleep under a shady tree, sulking.

"Fine, be that way," Aurora replied, dissapointed and aggravated.

Moments later, the wolf's eyes started fluttering open, trying to take in the scene.

It rose its head, observing the surroundings.

Aurora grinned, then greeted, "Well, it looks like you're finally awake."

The wolf turned to Aurora, gazing at her features.

It wolfishly smiled, then smelt the rabbit.

He glanced at it, then turned back to Aurora, _"Thank you for the rabbit." _

"Don't mention it," Aurora said, smiling gladly.

The wolf then started consuming the rabbit, digesting it whole.

"So, what are you doing here?" Aurora asked politely.

_"Well, I was looking for something to eat, when I smelt some hunters. I sensed that they were heading my way, so I hid in some bushes so I could get them in a surprise attack. They came by the bush, so I leaped out and was able to bite one of them, but the other's partmer cut my neck with a sharp knife, so I fled."_

"Oh," Aurora replied, a little shocked.

"You don't have a pack?"

_"No, mine died in a fire." _

Sadness started to wash over Aurora's heart.

"Well, do you have a human form?"

_"Yes, but I prefer my wolf form better." _

"What's your name?"

"Leo."

"Aurora," She said.

"Well, do you have anywhere to go?"

_"Not really, I'm just a traveler." _

They kept chatting, getting to know more about eachother.

Kiba and Tsume started talking about what would happen about Leo, Tsume more concerned, while Toboe listened to Aurora and Leo's conversation.

Hige sat by himself, away from Aurora and the others, dissapointed.

Kiba looked up to the sky, the sun starting to set.

The moon was visible, he sensed that they had to start moving forward.

"Aurora, it's time to get a move on," Kiba alarmed.

Leo changed into his human form, he wore a lime green hoodie sweater halfway zipped up, a black T-shirt underneath, dark skinnies, and the same sneakers as Kiba.

He had light brown hair, small bangs, with tan skin.

"Where are you guys headed?" He asked curiously.

"We're headed towards Paradise!" Toboe answered out loud, proudly.

Everybody glanced at him, Hige smacked the back of his head hard, "Keep quiet, runt!"

"You know, that really hurts!" Toboe complained, rubbing the back of his head.

"Technically, but we have to get over these hills," Kiba pointed out.

The hills were steep and enormous.

"I know a shortcut to get around them," Leo suggested.

Aurora smiled to herself, wondering what could come out of it.

Hige's head snapped up at Leo's suggestion.

He would dare not let him lead, Hige thought to himself, he could be leading us to a trap!

"Actually, I think it's good exercise, we should just take the path over the hill," Hige reasoned.

"We have to get to the Mountain before the Full Moon, we can't waste time," Kiba reasoned, glaring at Hige with a hard look.

"Lead the way, Leo."

Leo nodded, then gave Kiba a grateful smile.

"Follow me." Leo said, changing to wolf form, then taking off.

Everybody else followed, Kiba in front with Leo, Tsume close behind alongside Toboe, and Aurora by Hige at the back.

Aurora tried to get close to Hige, but he backed away, still sulking about Leo.

Aurora wished Hige would just get over it, she thought to herself, he's acting like such a child.

The wolves reached a river, flowing fast.

There was a skinny tree by it, it looked like it would be hard to get to the other side, it was really wide.

Kiba and Leo looked both ways, not seeing a way around.

"It looks like we have no other choice but to jump," Kiba announced, staring at the fast, freezing river.

Hige and Toboe gulped nervously.

"I'll go first," Tsume commanded.

He turned into his wolf form, shifting into a fighting stance.

He then swiftly ran through everyone, running with both speed and precise agility.

About two feet away from the river, he soared over the icy water, and landed on his paws on the other side.

Next was Leo, who crouched down, and took off gracefully, while shooting across the water gracefully, and landing on the other side like a professional.

Then was Kiba, who ran with even steps, and did the same as Tsume and Leo.

Hige then crouched and started running with top speed, bouncing across the river, uncontrollabely and misguided.

Kiba was in the way, and Hige was aiming right for him, Hige screaming for what will happen.

"Hige, WAIT!"

Hige crashed into Kiba, sending both of them tumbling away from the river.

They finally stopped rolling, and Both wolves changed into human form, Kiba smacking Hige in the back of his head roughly and cold.

"Dammit Hige, you need to coordinate yourself better, you fool!"

Hige pouted while rubbing the back of his head, "Well, next time you shouldn't be in the way, idiot."

Kiba glowered at him, then returned to the river.

Aurora was getting ready to jump.

She shifted into stance, then blazed past Toboe, and gracefully shooting across the river, landing on all fours.

Toboe was last.

Aurora started to look worried.

She had the expression of a mother when she was told that her child got a bad disease like cancer.

Her motherly instincts showed.

"Toboe, you don't want us to carry you across?"

"Don't worry, I'll make it," he reassured her with a smile.

He then crouched down, then got ready to jump.

It turned out that he wasn't nearly as swift as the others, when he jumped across, but didn't make it, landind into the harsh, icy water.

"TOBOE!" Everybody yelled, Aurora's motherly instincts taking over her soul.

She dashed to the river, jumping in and trying to find Toboe.

He tried to keep his head above the water, but small waves slamming into him, filling his lungs.

He coughed, breathing heavily, gasping for air.

Aurora kicked in the water, managing to grab Toboe's scruff securely in her teeth.

She then dog paddled, but more waves clashing into her, the rapids pulling her and Toboe underneath.

"Aurora!" Everybody cried out.

She held her head briskly above the water, kicking and paddling as much as she could to get to the shore.

She was near the shore, when Leo came out of nowhere and managed to grab her scruff while standing carefully on the drooping tree.

He pulled the two wolves in, dragging them onto the shore, then everyone else came to help.

Aurora and Toboe lyed on the fresh green grass, getting their breathes back.

"Aurora, are you okay?" Hige asked, kneeling besides her.

"I'm fine Hige, all thanks to Leo," Aurora said, coughing a little.

"Yeah, thanks Leo," Toboe thanked in gratitude, giving Leo a grateful smile.

Hige took off his hoodie and put it on Aurora, seeing how much she was shivering, to keep her warm.

"Nice job Leo," Kiba told him. Tsume grunted as always.

"You know, we could use some help on our way to the mountains," Kiba suggested, looking at Leo quizzically.

Leo turned a little shocked, then grinned, "Well, I think my skills could help."

Hige kept to himself, sitting besides Aurora.

He was just glad that she was still alive.

**I'll try to update more often, but I can't make any promises. Please review, it helps alot:)**


End file.
